Weird Just Got Weirder
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: all about 'tattoos from withing' fun and adventure. MA


**Weird just got weirder**

All about 'tattoos from within', destiny and adventure rolled up into one. MA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it

**Setting: **after Hello, Goodbye and between that and Freak Nation

**Rating: **T I guess

**Pairing: **Max and Alec

**Genre: **fluff and adventure.

**Weird, just got weirder**

**Chapter 1: tat, tat, tat it up**

Max had had a pretty rough day and the only place she could think of going to other than the Space Needle, was here. Here she was standing outside Alec's apartment wondering if she had made the right decision. _Yes you did, she_ assured her self. Now another decision had to be made, should she knock or should she just waltz in like she usually did. _Waltz in, that's what he expects, _picking the apartment lock, she let herself in.

She had half expected to find Alec trying to undress a bimbo he'd picked up at Crash. Instead she was met by a silent dark apartment. Walking deeper into the room, she scanned around for the male x5.

Finally she found him at the widow, hid frame bathed by the moonlight. He's body was completely relaxed, but that didn't mean he didn't know she was in the apartment.

Max closed her eyes and remembered the night a few weeks when he had consoled her after she'd told him about Ben. She remembered the way he had brought her body close and kissed the top of her head. He had then gently rubbed her back with one hand and massaged her neck, right above her barcode, with the other. It was safe, she had felt safe and she'd felt like it was okay to show him weakness.

Opening her eyes she decided to leave him alone with his thoughts but, as if sensing her intention, he spoke, "beautiful night isn't it?"

Max took this as an invitation to stay and walked over to the window, and leaned on the other side of the seal. Slowly her eyes took in the unbelievably clear night sky, which was always filled with clouds. Tonight, she could see the stars twinkling and the moon shining conspicuously bright in the sky.

Smiling, she finally replied, "yeah, it's really some thing," she then let out a tired sigh. Today had been an unusually long day. First, she had to see Logan so he could take a look at the 'tattoos from within'. Then she had to sit through the tension of him telling her he cared and feeling the same way.

"So you and Logan figure out what the tattoos from with in say?" Alec asked as he finally looked away from the window and turned his attention toward her.

She didn't want to talk about it but she answered anyway, "no, he's still trying to figure it out."

"What I wouldn't do to get a free tattoo without the pain," he joked sensing Max was a bit tense at his earlier question.

Max rolled her eyes at the comment but smiled, "I don't think you'd feel the same way if they just popped up unannounced pretty boy."

"Yes, I probably wouldn't feel the same, I'd be freaked!" he said but way too seriously to be ignored.

Max didn't know he would look at her like she was crazy, "what got you thinking hard for the first time in your life?"

"What White and CJ said got me thinking, so I got something to help us figure out this thing," he spoke after a small pause, "look at what's on the counter."

Max raised an eyebrow in askance, "just humor me," he laughed slightly.

She still was convinced but went over to the counter. There lay a hard covered book brown in color. Opening it she was shocked to find Minoan on the first page and the second one

"But … but … how?" she stuttered a question as she walked back to him

He smirked, "does it really matter, just as I got it."

"Why? I mean what happens to me doesn't really -." Max spoke but was cut off.

He couldn't stand Max saying he didn't care, "it does, that and the fact that they popped up on me too. Believe me they are freaky."

"You have them too?" she asked surprised they had popped up on him too.

Slowly he peeled off his shirt, discarding it on the floor, revealing the black marks on his body. Max still couldn't believe what she was seeing. _But why? But how could he have them? _She wondered silently, as she stepped closer. Without asking first she touched a specific word that had imprinted itself above his heart. What she knew was that whatever it meant was really important.

He wasn't twitching at her touch or making his usual comments; he just stood there, still, and let Max run her finger tips on every black mark visible. _That feels kind of good, _he thought to himself internally, closing his eyes and enjoyed her soft fingertips caress her skin.

When she stopped, he opened his eyes and met hers, "there's more on my back."

Max did continue exploring his upper body, going round rather than have him turn around. There were more on his back. _His broad, tanned and beautiful back _was what went through her mind as she run her fingers over the markings then, walked around him again, so that she was face to face with him.

"How come you didn't let Logan or I know?" she demanded but not angrily.

"Did I forget to mention I was freaked out and confused as to why they were appearing on me?" he replied.

She spoke softly, "I can't relate," then looked up at him, "but maybe we can figure them out together."

"When?" he asked, not sure if she would be wiling to do it then.

Max unzipped her leather jacket, and discarded it on a nearby chair, "I was thinking now," smiling at his reaction even though it was subtle.

_Now that's what I'm talking about! _He smiled at her actions. He always did like the way her tank top revealed her toned abdomen it just showed enough to get the blood pumping, "so who's first or do we flip a coin?"

"You're such a wimp," she smiled and handed him the book, "I'll go first," she then walked over to the couch and proceeded to peel off her tank top.

He chuckled, "I'm being a gentleman, ladies first," as he walked over to the lamp and turned it on before, sitting on the couch next to her.

Shaking her head, she turned so her back was to him, "gentleman my ass!"

TBC

**A/N: **I wanted original. I hope it was original enough. If it sucked then that's all folks, but if you want more I will provide. So review. L8r


End file.
